Vehicles that can execute control for automatically stopping an engine when a vehicle is stopped, that is, so-called stopped economy running control have conventionally been known. Such a vehicle includes an electric pump for supplying oil to a power transmission device that transmits power between the engine and drive wheels during execution of stopped economy running. Then, as described in Patent Document 1, for example, a technique has been known that executes learning control for updating characteristics between a motor duty value of the electric pump and output oil pressure of the electric pump in a state that the engine is stopped and the electric pump is driven.
Similarly, a technique has also been known that learns characteristics of the electric pump either in a predetermined interval of the stopped economy running control (Patent Document 2) or when the vehicle is resumed from the stopped economy running (Patent Document 3) in order to enhance a learning effect. Furthermore, a technique has been known that prohibits the stopped economy running control until leaning of a control value of the engine is completed in order to maintain a favorable operating state (Patent Document 4).